


photo crush

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: Patrick has saved a lot of photos of David to his phone. Like, a LOT.





	photo crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/gifts).



> Hey y'all! I wrote this in an hour and a half because I could! This has not been beta'd or anything.
> 
> For Kelly because she was looking for more fic to read lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

This guy – David Rose – was _severely_ attractive. Patrick was almost in pain at how hot he was. During their brief meeting, Patrick couldn’t stop grinning and was he flirting with David? He wasn’t even sure because he was so taken by the beautiful man on the other side of his desk that he could barely remember where he was.

He wanted to see David again. He really, _really_ did. So, he came up with some lame excuse about the permits and hand-delivered it in a frame he picked out himself _just_ so he could see David one more time.

Then he offered to help David with his business, and everything quickly spiraled out of control.

Patrick was overwhelmed by David, which he felt was an adequate reaction to any member of the Rose clan. He had a certain charm and gravitas that drew Patrick in. Plus, he was funny and smart and _devastatingly_ gorgeous. He’d never enjoyed being around one person so much.

And after a while, a couple hours a day weren’t cutting it. He wanted to see David all the time. He wanted to eat meals with him, hang out at the motel with him, bring him back to Ray’s to hang out. He wasn’t even sure they’d _do_ anything if they did hang out in private. (Even though Patrick found himself thinking about kissing David _all the time_.) He couldn’t help but watch and stare at this incredible creature he’s found.

That was when Google stepped in.

Patrick vaguely knew who the Roses were before he met David. He’d worked for Rose Video, so Johnny was familiar, but he had never had too much interest in the tabloids or soap operas to know much else about the others.

One day, they were in the middle of researching local brands and what graphic designers they could use for the logo when David asked Patrick if he’d ever Googled him. Patrick said no, he hadn’t, which was true.

At least, it was before that evening.

A brief search for ‘David Rose art gallery’ brought up hundreds of photos of David at gallery openings and photoshoots and paparazzi pics and Instagram posts. It was like stepping into a time portal to see the man David once was. His fashion hadn’t changed – in fact, Patrick had seen a number of these sweaters in person – but he looked so untouchable and delicate. Everything about him was well-manicured and pristine. Not that he wasn’t like that _now_ , but he’d never once seen David wear leather shoes like in some of these photos.

Patrick left the window open on his phone and every night he found himself scrolling deeper and deeper on Google Images. He couldn’t find enough photos of David.

There was a photo of David from a photoshoot in France where he was wearing an unbelievably sexy leather jacket that Patrick became obsessed with. There was something about his hair being slightly messy, the way the jacket made him look so rebellious, and how his jeans emphasized his, well, you know.

(Patrick imagined peeling down those pants and finding out what was underneath. That was the first night he masturbated thinking about David and it certainly wasn’t the last.)

Then suddenly, the photo was gone.

Patrick spent _days_ frantically scouring the internet for the photo. He couldn’t believe he lost it. He was seconds away from posting in online forums if anyone had a copy of the photo. He lost a piece of David and he needed to see it again. It took a week of bad Google translations in French for Patrick to convince the magazine to send him the file.

(Patrick had an _amazing_ masturbation session that night, imagining himself gripping the lapels of that leather jacket as David fucked him open.)

After that, Patrick saved every single photo of David he loved. He kept them organized in a folder on his phone where he could pull them up and fantasize about him in the hours they were apart. Most people have games or apps they’d open to occupy themselves in their downtime. Patrick would scroll through his library of David Rose photos and absently think about kissing him in each and every one.

Oh, he had it _bad_ for David Rose.

It was an addiction he had no interest in quitting.

When David hugged him after opening night, he stared at the photo of him in that sweater with a new appreciation because he knew just how soft it was.

After David kissed him, Patrick had a frame of reference for what it’d be like to kiss every iteration of David Rose on his phone.

Soon, photos of David he had taken himself started populating the folder. Some were solo, often when David was looking particularly cute, but others were of them together, sometimes taken by others, usually selfies. His phone background was one he’d fallen in love with that Stevie had taken. They were at the café for lunch and she caught a moment when Patrick kissed David on the cheek. He had plenty of these photos, but he’d never seen David so happy or at peace.

 _I did that_ , he’d remind himself every time he picked up his phone. _I made him that happy._

His folder of David Rose photos grew increasingly bigger. He had to start deleting other things off his phone to make space.

And he’d still find himself scrolling through the photos every night, even when David was asleep next to him in bed.

He was so desperately in love with David Rose.

* * *

They had just returned from their very first vacation as a couple. Patrick was nervous it was going to be a disaster, but the B&B they stayed at was lovely and they did quite a bit of sightseeing. David was adventurous when he was given the space to express his thoughts, so Patrick heard a lot about how the people were a tad rude or that the streets were a little messy. He never questioned if David was having a good time because every night he would show Patrick his deep gratitude for planning such a lovely trip in their room.

Patrick was not ready to return to work. He buried deeper under the covers in his own bed, cuddling up closer to his boyfriend. Surprisingly, David was awake, though that was likely thanks to a text from Alexis about where he’d moved her curling iron.

“Um, question,” David said softly. “Can I get that photo of us at the tearoom? I want to make it my wallpaper.”

Patrick hummed affirmatively. He leaned over to his nightstand, unlocked his phone, and passed it to David. He really wasn’t ready to stare at a bright screen quite yet.

David silently thumbed through his phone. After a few minutes, Patrick blearily opened his eyes to see what was going on.

David was scrolling through his secret folder, seeing the hundreds of pictures Patrick had saved of him.

Patrick jolted awake, swearing softly and snatching his phone out of David’s hands. He quickly locked his phone and threw it across the bed like it was about to explode. When he looked back at David, he was staring at Patrick like he was a serial killer.

“Um, I’m not sure if you might murder me for this question, but why do you have over a thousand photos of me saved on your phone?” David asked cautiously.

Patrick wasn’t sure if he had an answer quite yet.

“Like,” David said, filling the silence. “I’d get if they were photos from when we knew each other, but these are photos from well before we met. Were you obsessed with me and just stalking me and followed me here and this was just some long con to get me in bed? Because one, you succeeded, and two, I need to call Stevie to pick me up.”

Patrick had to tell him.

“No, no, I’m not a stalker or a serial killer,” Patrick assured him. “Um, okay, so, I didn’t have them when we met. I didn’t actually Google you until I’d known you for a few weeks. Then, after I did, I found all these photos of you and—” His heart was racing. “— _fuck_ , you looked so hot and cute and gorgeous, and I hated only seeing you for a couple hours a day. So, the photos were how I could have you with me all the time. I still look at them when you’re not around. Hell, even when you are around, I look at them because god, some of them really do it for me.”

David stared at him for a moment, processing everything Patrick just said. His lips finally cracked into an amused smile.

“Which ones?”

“The one of you biting your lip in the leather jacket in front of an orange backdrop. From the Vogue Paris photoshoot in 2010.”

He reached over and scrolled through the images to the exact one he was talking about.

“Aha,” David said, still amused. “What about it does it for you?”

Patrick gulped.

“Um, you just look so sexy. I keep imagining grabbing the lapels while you pin me to the bed and fuck me.”

“Is that the only thing I’m wearing?”

“ _Yes_.”

David put his own phone back on the nightstand and turned to Patrick, pushing him onto his back.

“What if I were to tell you I still have the leather jacket and we can fulfill that fantasy for you?”

Patrick was dumbfounded. He never thought that was a possibility.

David leaned down and kissed his slack mouth.

“I’m going to take this as a yes,” he said. “Mm, can’t wait to fuck you with that jacket on.”

(After closing the store, they picked up the jacket at the motel and now Patrick gets aroused every time David wears it. And David wears it a _lot_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
